happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles-Flaky Relationship
This article focuses on the interactions between Cuddles and Flaky. Overview Cuddles and Flaky are visibly friends in the series. Cuddles was the first character to interact with Flaky. When they usually appear, some kind of clash between the two usually happens due to Cuddles' carefree and happy personality and Flaky's concerned and careful behavior making both act differently in situations. Cuddles is also seen making Flaky do dangerous things against her will. Cuddles’ Side Though he does a terrible job at it, many would call Flaky Cuddles’ best friend or at least tied with Toothy. They were shown to already be friends by Flaky’s debut episode, Water You Wading For in which though he encouraged her to go into the water with him, he did nothing to force her, though this practice does not carry on to future episodes. After that, they have been seen doing many things together like: camping (This Is Your Knife), going to the water park (Let It Slide), going to the amusement park (The Wrong Side of the Tracks), going on a cruise (Snow Place to Go), going to the zoo (From A to Zoo), and playing soccer (A Change of Heart), however, it is likely that most if not all of these were against Flaky’s will since none of them seem like something she’d enjoy in any situation (though she seemed content in This Is Your Knife). Despite his attitude though, Cuddles presumably tries to save her from Fliqpy in Keepin' it Reel, only to end up killed himself as well as her. He also panics and runs away in Class Act when Flaky is skinned even though he barely reacted to any of the other injuries. In Mime to Five, Cuddles was obviously annoyed at Flaky for walking on his intestines, as it increased his pain. He also cringes upon witnessing her death, though this may be because she hurt his intestines when she was sliced. Cuddles can also be seen smiling at Flaky at the theaters in Happy New Year and Take Your Seat and is horrified by her death in the latter. On the flip side, even though he clearly expects her to trust him, he does not put any of his own trust in her, this can be seen in that he completely ignores Flaky’s warnings in Water You Wading For. Also, in Snow Place to Go, he along with Lumpy, Russell, and Toothy volunteer Flaky to retrieve the can from Giggles’ dead body. Another example of Cuddles’ treatment to Flaky is in Wingin' It, even though he obviously knows that Flaky suffers from motion sickness, as he saw her vomit in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he took her barf bags without permission to use as a puppet to play with his own, which he also made into a puppet and continues playing with them when she was very clearly about to throw up that second. Though it is possible he didn't notice. Flaky’s Side Flaky however, is a much better friend to Cuddles in spite of how he treats her. She invited him to Flippy’s surprise birthday party that it can be very reasonably assumed that she organized. She also reacts in a horrified way to Cuddles’ deaths and injuries in I Get a Trick Out of You, From A to Zoo, Mime to Five, and Wingin' It, though, such reactions are to be expected from her character and anyone would have received them in the same way. Flaky is clearly a much better friend, but she has only proven to be a bad friend to Cuddles once. Water You Wading For, she completely lets her fear take over, preventing her from making true attempts to save him. She throws a life preserver to save him, but this is after he is killed. Trivia *Cuddles and Flaky’s colors seem to be switched because red is often used as a symbol for bravery while the slang term ‘yellow’ is often used as synonymous with cowardly. *Cuddles and Flaky are the only main characters to be unique in their respective colors (yellow and red) Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe